powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Science Attuned Physiology
The ability to be altered, powered and/or created by science. Scientific equivalent to Artificially Enhanced Physiology. Also Called *Artificial/Synthetic Physiology *Artificial/Synthetic Lifeform Physiology *Experiment *Experimented Physiology *Product of Science *Science Altered Physiology *Science Powered Physiology Capabilities The user is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbable consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics (mutations), drugs, cybernetics or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. Applications * Body Modification/Supremacy * Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality * Dermal Armor * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Enhancing Mutation * Infection Empowerment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Weaponized Body Techniques * Chemical Mutation * Drug Usage * Electricity Mutation * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Mutation Inducement * Roboticization Variations * Artificial Godhood * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Bionic Physiology ** Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology * Bionic Surrogacy * Chimerism * Clone Physiology * Disease Mimicry * Elemental-Mechanical Physiology ** Electro-Mechanical Physiology ** Pyro-Mechanical Physiology * Frankenstein Monster Physiology * Homo Superior Physiology * Homunculus Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Inhuman Nature * Mutated Physiology ** Monster-Infused Mutated Physiology * Power Suit ** High-Tech Exoskeleton ** High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton ** Symbiotic Costume * Physics Powered Physiology * Superanimal Physiology * Superpowered Physiology * Technorganic Physiology * Weaponized Body * Zombie Physiology Associations * Artificial Life Creation * Artificial Martial Arts * Artificial Physiology * Scientific Entity Physiology * Science Manipulation Known Users Gallery Cartoon/Comics Clancy Bug.png|Dr. Animo has a hand in Clancy's (Ben 10) insect mutation. 387px-Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) often takes on the form of a monstrous, chimeric fusion of aliens when he absorbs energy from the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. File:Cybersix.jpg|Cybersix (Cybersix), created by Doctor Von Reichter. 930641-qwsp2.jpg|Qwsp (DC Comics) is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension 575593-klyzyzk klntplkz 3.jpg|Klyzyzk Klntplkz (DC Comics) is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension… 95813-180106-lkz.jpg|Lkz (DC Comics) JJ Thunder and Thunderbolt.JPG|Thunderbolt (DC Comics) is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension Batmite2.png|Batmite (DC Comics) is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension 106009-112380-captain-atom_super.jpg|Captain Atom (Dc Comics) flash2.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) EGG-FU.PNG|Egg Fu (DC Comics) Ultimate_Man.png|Ultimate Man (DC Comics) Computer_Tyrants_01.jpg|Computer Tyrant/Mr. Starr (DC Comics) Brainiac_New_Earth_001.jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) Brainex.jpg|Lex Luthor (DC/Justice League) Lexiac.jpg|Lexiac (DC/Justice League Unlimited) Colossus (Marvel).jpg|Colossus (Marvel Comics) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 539 Textless.jpg|Dark Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) 300px-Deadpool- The merc with a mouth.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) HulkSmash.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) Kaine Tarantula.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) as the monstrous Tarantula. 441249-kree super.jpg|Kree (Marvel Comics) 350px-Acotilletta2--Red Hulk transformation 600px.jpg|Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) 1250192-1233329 red she hulk 1 super.jpg|Red She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Sabertooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) Shehulk038 cov.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) AmazingSpiderGirl.jpg|Spider-Women (Marvel Comics) Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Women (Marvel Comics) Bleeding Edge Armor suit-up 01.jpg|The Bleeding Edge Armor (Marvel Comics), unlike any armor before it, is stored in Stark's bones, and can be assembled and controlled by his thoughts. Wolverine (Marvel).jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Brain.jpg|The Brain (Pinky and the Brain) is a lab mice who got his genes spliced giving him enhanced intelligence. Snowman.jpg|Derek (Static Shock) in his monster form. 04.jpg|Tamra Lawerence (Static Shock) in her beast form. 05.jpg|Onyx (Static Shock) Carter TMNT 87.jpg|Carter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) can transform into a yellow skinned creature with super-strength due to exposure to Mutagen. Super Mutant Turtles.jpg|The Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) in their super mutant forms. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) are a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice, along with a special ingretient called "Chemical X". Liquid Metal Mandy.jpg|Tim Scam (Totally Spies) created a liquid metal substance called "Scamlar", it replicates peoples DNA whomever it touches, this also includes organic constructs, regeneration and immortality. Anime/Manga Nemu Kurotsuchi.jpg|Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu (Bleach) is an artificial entity created from the Gigai technology and Gikon technology by Captain Kurotsuchi. The same blood flows in Nemu and Captain Kurotsuchi, hence be it interest or how to spend free time, she will have many similarities as Captain Kurotsuchi. Perfect Cell.png|Cell (Dragon Ball series) is a Bio-Android created by Dr. Gero to be the perfect weapon. As such he possess the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth as well the ability to absorb the energy of others in order to gain more power. Fullmetal Alchemist - 51 - Large 02.jpg|The lesser Homunculi (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gin Tama) completely fuses with the high-tech anti-aircraft bio-weapon, Benizakura. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) when he activates the Cursed Seal of Heaven. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) in the process of mutating himself via his enzymes. Ororchimaru Test subjects.jpg|They were being experimented by Orochimaru (Naruto). Anime Absalom Infobox.png|Absalom (One Piece) after having surgical implants of different parts of animals. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) modified himself by science into cyborg, with cybernetically enhanced strength and a wide arsenal of artillery installed into his body. Monster Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) in his Monster Point form. File:Gatasubal.png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) is composed entirely of a hybrid metal of combined steel and living cells, experiments of Dr. Ichigaki. Video Games FFDoc Chaos.jpg|Vincent Valentine (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) in the form of Chaos. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are all infused with the cells of an extraterrestrial to enhance their own physiology. BehemothConcept.jpg|Joseph Bertrand III (Infamous) as an Infected… Behemoth Infamous.jpg|…in the form of the Behemoth. Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) after absorbing the Uroborous Dark Jak.png|Due to being experimented on with Dark Eco for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Jak". Dark Daxter.jpg|Daxter (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Daxter" due to further exposure to Dark Eco. Sonson MvC2.jpg|Sonson (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) can temporarily take on a more monstrous monkey form. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) performed some of his gene-splicing experiments on himself to become stronger as he was easily able to grapple with Murray without showing signs of weakening. He has also survived damage capable of defeating even the strongest enemy, repeatedly, without slowing down or even showing the slightest signs of fatigue. He has been repeatedly zapped by Carmelita's Shock Pistol, bashed many times by Sly's cane, held into the air to receive many thousand bolts of electricity, and still manages to give Sly a concussion. Others Olvikan.jpg|Richard Wilkins III (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) in the form of the snake demon Olvikan. Xion the Unborn.jpg|Xion (Bloody Roar) in the form of the Unborn. Cadence Monster.jpg|Cadence Nash (The Troop) is a human/Blood Thrasher hybrid, and can assume her Blood Thrasher form at will. SA-X Monster.png|The SA-X (Metroid Fusion) in its monster form. Mohinder's_rash.jpg|Mohinder (Heroes) slowly transforms into an insect monster. 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch).jpg|Stitch, A.K.A. Experiment 626 (Lilo & Stitch), an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba who's prime objective is to destroy anything he touches. Angel Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Experiment 624 is an illegal genetic experiment who is design to turn good experiments back to bad ones. CG Shadow 11.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the result of Gerald Robotnik's Project Shadow. Being made to be the Ultimate Lifeform, he is stronger and faster than the average being and posseses the ability to manipulate the energy of the Chaos Emeralds in order to increase his power. Jurassic_world_indominus_rex_v2_by_sonichedgehog2-d9j1f9q.png|Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Galleries